Two Things
by Anonymity is crucial
Summary: There were two things that he knew for certain. One, Toothless was with him till the end of the line. Two, it was only a matter of time before his life began to crumble beneath his feet. (Rated T because of Paranoia)


**Hey guys. So I know I should be working on any of my other innumerous unfinished stories, but I needed to write this. I mean, its literally just word vomit in a page that I cooked up in roughly fifteen minutes without actually going back to read and edit it so yeah. I just, I haven't felt great (not in a sick way) and I needed to get this out. I may or may not take it down after a while but for now, here you go. Enjoy (if you want).**

-o0o-

He was certain of two things. Number one was that he and Toothless were the best of friends and could never be separated from one another. The second thing, well, it's less of a happy thought that the former. Number two is that the novelty of the war will end and he will be useless once more. He will once again be the outcast and will become the joke of the village once more. Right now, those two things were, as terrible as it sounds, the only things keeping him up and moving. Toothless needed him considering the reptile would always break the fins that allowed him to fly on his own, and he needed that dragon more. He also needed to make the village proud while he could, to say he could do something, so he worked day in and day out to make sure that there was something he could look back on and say 'hey, look, I made them proud' over something other than ending a dragon war and losing a leg.

Most of the village didn't even bat an eye when he started running around, answering all of the ridiculous questions or helping with their bizarre tasks, or assisting with tedious work. Most of the village didn't think anything of the runt of a boy trying to prove himself by working in the forge fixing weapons, or by helping train more dragons, or by calming the dragons that were already trained. Most of the village didn't even flinch when there was a clatter of things falling when he tried to carry to much, or when there was an indignant squawk followed by a Terrible Terror racing out of a shed followed by a disheveled looking boy. Most of the village didn't notice that the boy who they had mocked and teased and belittled his entire life was spending that time and furthermore trying continuously to gain their approval, not realizing that he already had it. Most of the village just remained as they were and didn't really bother asking him 'are you okay'. They just nodded and thanked him once his assistance was finished and he went home to collapse upon his wooden bed, only to pass out moment later, but woken a mere three hours after to help with another issue.

Toothless watched him run himself ragged attempting to gain as much approval as possible by the time he was considered weak again. The dragon watched with sad eyes as the other humans merely thanked the boy after he had spent his afternoon helping them, before they walked away, leaving his auburn haired human swaying in the breeze, ready to fall over like a tree in a blizzard. The Night Fury followed his rider, his human, his _brother_ to the cove after a long day of gaining approval, and watched him break down and cry once he reached the cove. The small human didn't notice his dragon lurking in the shadows, trying not to whimper in empathy.

It took days, weeks, _months_ for anyone other than the dragon who spent every moment watching the boy, to notice that something was up. It started with one villager asking if he was alright and he shrugged it off with a simple reply of 'I'm fine'. But slowly, each villager had noticed that the already skinny boy was growing thinner, and how he swayed back and forth, or how the circles under his eyes started growing larger and darker. He was slowly withering away, but he refused to stop. He would forgo sleep to help catch a runaway dragon. He would forgo eating to help mend a favorite axe. He would forgo caring for himself because he was too busy caring for everyone else. He would forgo realizing that he was accepted as he was because he knew two things for certain. One, Toothless was his best friend and they were together until the end. And two, he would become the weakling of the village and the butt of every taunt once more.

Afterall...

It was only a matter of time.

-o0o-

 **Hope you enjoyed guys. Or felt a twinge of what you think might be emotion. Let me know what you think and I'll figure out what to do with it after a few reviews. If you really like it, favorite and review. If you don't, let me know in the reviews. Thanks guys, for everything. I appreciate you guys reading my stories and how many people review and follow and favorite them, and me. It's amazing... I don't know what I'd do without you all so thank you.**

 **I love you all.**


End file.
